A so-called “falling block puzzle game” is well known, in which an object falling from above is located at a position satisfying a predetermined condition in a game region to extinguish the object.
The shape or the number of the objects to be handled, and the condition under which the objects are to be extinguished, are varied among games. However, the basic rules are similar to the games, and many games do not provide any surprise.